Blood Pops
by i need sleep
Summary: “Hey, Edward,” Emmett had called. I was annoyed. “What?” He shrugged. “Do you think they have blood flavoured ice cream?” I sighed. Stupid Emmett.


**Title: Blood Pops**

**A/N: **Well, hello! I'm **i need sleep** and I'm... well, a newbie to say the least. This is my first fic and... yeah.

I'm not really perfect (I'm far from it, and I prefer it that way), and I really would like to hear some feedback or comments or criticism of some sort. English isn't really my first language... so well, yeah, there may be major grammar mistakes here and there, but I'm quite happy to say that I've done my best. XD

**Disclaimer: **I, i need sleep, do not own Twilight or any of its characters. They are all owned and operated by Stephenie Meyer, who I will thank forever for creating them.

**Summary: **"Hey, Edward," Emmett had called. I was annoyed. "What?" He shrugged. "Do you think they have blood flavoured ice cream?" I sighed. Stupid Emmett.

* * *

**Blood Pops [EPOV]**

I sat in front of my piano, trying to concentrate. The melody in my head sounded strained.

I needed to see her.

I closed the piano's lid and stood up, quietly pushing the stool back. It was eleven o'clock, according to the grandfather clock across the room. I sighed; walking away and sitting down at the plush leather couch, stretching out my legs.

I really need to see her.

I needed the silence; not only from my environment, but from my head as well.

I needed serenity. Solitude.

From upstairs, I heard Alice and Jasper… _going at it._ They didn't even bother in keeping it down.

Infuriating.

And Emmett's thoughts about Rosalie weren't helping either.

Annoying.

Esme was out in the garden, patiently waiting for Carlisle to arrive. She quietly adored her flowers, inhaling the sweet aroma from all of them.

Her thoughts were serene and calm.

I closed my eyes, imagining_ her_ scent. Sweet but strong. Potent. Very potent.

I need to see her.

Woah, how many times have I been saying that? I shook my head lightly, brushing out my repetitive thoughts.

_Hi, Eddie!_ Emmett's loud thoughts invaded my head. _Busy daydreaming? Wait, no. Night dreaming!_ He said, and I was suddenly subjected to a very… naked picture of Rosalie. Well, not exactly naked, but close enough, anyway. I tuned him out, just as he was thinking about what he wanted to do with her.

I wish I could bleach my head. I really do.

Emmett sighed sadly next to me, as he sat on the floor to lean on the couch.

"Cockblocked again, Emmett?" I teased, though I already know the answer.

He gave a nod, and a fake sniffle. "Poor little-big Emmett hasn't been getting any action lately," he said sadly. "He gets 'em from my hand, but not from the real thing… Little-Big Emmett wants the real thing… It's tighter and warmer…"

"Emmett!" I yelled, irritated. I didn't really need to know that. Neither did I want to.

I sighed again; I seem to be doing that a lot. I turned to my pathetic brother who was still fake sniffling. "I'm going to Bella's."

"But it's night time."

"I know."

"Ohh.." Emmett said, his tone matching a little child when they found out something _bad_. "Little Eddie wants some hand action tonight, huh?" He taunted, making hand gestures.

"What?" I blurted, confused. He was perverse. Very. I don't even want to bother knowing what's going on in his head.

Don't get me wrong. Emmett's a great brother, along with Jasper. It's just that, at times like this, he isn't in the same page as I am, so it makes it hard for me to explain some things to him.

"Let's go hunting!" he yelled, out of the blue, snapping me from my thoughts.

"But we just hunted yesterday," I countered, sitting back down the couch. A car was approaching the driveway and Esme came out of the garden to greet Carlisle in the garage.

In her head were not-so-wholesome thoughts.

"Fine, let's go hunting," I said, running out as quickly as I can. I needed to get away from my family. God knows what will happen if I stay.

* * *

Emmett dumped the bear carcass and buried it, while telling me about '_that one time he and Jasper bet against Alice'_. I chuckled. Idiots; don't bet against Alice.

But my conscience screamed, "Isn't that what you're doing? Staying away from Bella when Alice clearly predicted that she would be like you in the near future? Why do you even bother?"

_I need a new hobby_, I thought to myself, pinching the bridge of my nose.

The hunt wasn't so bad. I hate to admit it, but half the time I wallowed in self pity.

The other half, I thought about Bella. Am I doing the right thing?

Emmett's question interrupted my thoughts. "Hey, Edward!" he called, yelling out loud when he knew I could perfectly hear him.

"What?" I mumbled. He is irritating me now.

He shrugged, and then grinned. "I saw this commercial on TV the other day, and I can't help but wonder…"

"What?"

"Do you think they have blood flavoured ice cream?"

I admit, the question snapped me out of my reverie. Aside from the fact that in the hundred or so years I've been around they haven't made blood flavoured ice cream yet, I don't think they'd even bother, knowing no human would actually eat it.

"Emmett," I sighed. "Ice cream has milk. Technically, it won't be purely blood flavoured."

He swore; loudly, in fact.

I sighed. Again.

* * *

I drove to Bella's in the morning, feeling giddy that I was about to see her again. The chief was out fishing with the mutts in La Push, so Bella was left home alone. I was in the driveway as soon as the chief's cruiser left. With three rapt knocks, she opened the door, and I inhaled her sweet scent.

Freesia is now my new favourite flower.

An endearing blush was evident in her cheeks, and her loud, quick heartbeat greeted me at the same time. She smiled shyly and gave me a hug.

"Hi, Edward," she said.

I breathed her scent in again and replied, "Hello, love."

She pulled away and led me in, closing the door behind me. In the kitchen, she had a bottle of Cola, and she had an ice cube tray placed on the counter. I watched as she poured the cola in the tray and place some cling wrap on top of it. Then, she stuck toothpicks on the tray, carefully so as not to knock the other ones over. I stood next to her as she bit her lip, satisfied with her finished product. "Bella," I asked, and she looked at me, blushing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making Cola pops," she said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. She grabbed the tray and carefully put it in the freezer, closing the fridge door. "They don't really make cola flavoured ice cream, Edward."

A light bulb turned in my head, and I smiled at her. "Do you think we can make blood pops?"

She frowned and bit her lip. "You can make some…" she said slowly, "But I can't help you." She pointed to herself. "I can't stand blood, remember?"

I nodded to myself. I know. "Love, do you think I can borrow one of those trays?" I asked, staring at her and closing the distance between us. She looked up at me, dazed; dazzled. And then she blinked, once, twice and nodded. "And do you think I can put the blood pops in your freezer? Ours doesn't really work well; it takes so long to freeze something, and I'm sure they would get suspicious if they find out I'm using the freezer. No one in my family eats, remember?" I said, nuzzling her neck. She relaxed and sighed. "Aside from that, they would smell it."

"But wouldn't I smell it?" she asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Don't worry," I assured her. "Once it's frozen and in the fridge, you won't."

She sighed and nodded again. "Okay."

* * *

I charily put the grizzly's blood in the thermos I bought, and put it in the messenger bag I bought that hung on a branch. My phone vibrated in my pocket and I grabbed it after wiping my hands on a two day old shirt.

"Edward, can you tell me why in the world I see you tipping grizzlies?" Alice asked in her tinkling pixie voice.

"I'm making something for Emmett," I replied. "Don't tell him, or else I will not let Bella shop with you, and I will ask Carlisle to cancel your credit cards."

She huffed. "Fine."

"Thanks."

She paused and I could hear her smiling from the other line. "I hope you drain more," she said, "Emmett's gonna love it, and everyone else is going to ask for one."

Hmm. I'll need more trays then.

"Don't worry, you can buy more trays after they find out. You can test it first."

I nodded, even though she can't see it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" she cheered, "Oh, and that shirt you wiped blood on; that was Ralph Lauren."

"I know," I lied. I couldn't really care less.

"Oh well," she said, and I could imagine her shrugging. "It's two days old, anyway." In the background I can hear Jasper shuffling around the room and Alice giggled, though her next words were not intended for me. "Jasper," she said in a somewhat seductive tone, "we just…"

I rolled my eyes. I do not need or want to hear that, so I hung up and closed my phone. Looking into the bag, I decided three thermoses full of grizzly blood was enough. Grabbing the bag from the tree, I quickly ran back to Bella's, where she would be waiting for me with more cling wrap, toothpicks and a tray.

* * *

I arrived at Bella's house to find that Chief Swan was not home yet, and Bella was sitting on the counter with a toothpick sticking out of her mouth. I smiled to myself. _She looks cute._

She jumped off the counter when she saw me and gave me a hug after taking the cola pop out of her mouth. "Hey, Edward." I kissed the top of her head and looked at the cola pop. It was a frozen treat, shaped like the cubes in a tray. She looked at it as well, before popping it back in her mouth.

"How does it taste like?"

"Like cola," she said, and she popped it back out, offering it to me. "Want some?" she teased.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I'll just make mine."

Her eyes widened as I took out the thermoses. Then, she slowly backed near the counter, looking at the thermoses like they were grenades, covered her nose and closed her eyes, and began whispering the alphabet under her breath. I chuckled, and kissed her forehead. My adorable, little lamb.

I quickly prepared the blood pops just as she had and put it in the fridge, using my unnatural speed. I don't want to prolong my love's discomfort and her suffering, though it was tempting to do it at human speed to hear her singing.

As soon as I closed the door of the freezer, I turned to Bella and pulled her hand away. "Shh love," I said, interrupting her singing of Edward Has a Little Lamb, "It's all done."

She opened her beautiful, chocolate coloured eyes again and I smiled at her, kissing her soft lips gently. She smiled back as I broke the kiss before she can attack me.

"Now," she said, holding my hand and pulling me to the living room with her, "all we have to do is wait."

* * *

As we waited for the treats to freeze we played scrabble, in which I won; Chess, which Bella won once; Cluedo, where we won three times each; and Monopoly, which no one won.

We sat on the couch, Bella in my arms, reading Dicken's _Great Expectations_ out loud with me. We laughed as she tried to change her voice from Estella to Ms Havisham, and my pathetic impression of ten year old Philipp Pirrip. I glanced at the clock, noticing it was already four o'clock. I looked at Bella and asked, "How long does it take to finish those things?"

"Hmm, three, four hours," she glanced at the clock and stood up, "which is now."

We went to the dining room and she sat on one of the chairs as I retrieved the finished product. She scrunched her nose up and started breathing through her mouth. As I looked at her she closed her eyes, and covered her nose with her hand again, singing Edward Has a Little Lamb in an audible volume. I hummed along as she sung, and she grinned behind her hand. I looked at the tray and smiled, feeling proud of myself. Popping the tray, I put the treats in a small Tupperware container and tugged at Bella's hand, lightly dragging her to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

I parked the car in the garage and opened the door, watching as Bella held the messenger bag away from her arm. I laughed as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow, still holding the bag away. I took the bag from her and held my hand out, helping her out of the car. She smiled sweetly and blushed again, walking towards the door.

Alice opened the entryway before Bella could knock and hugged her. "Bella!" she screeched, as she pulled her in the house. "Come quick, Edward!"

I nodded and went in after Bella. Emmett was playing a video game with Jasper and Rosalie was on her usual spot in the couch, reading a fashion magazine but criticizing it in her head.

_New fashions,_ she spat in her head. _New fashions, my ass! These are so from the fifties._

Carlisle, much to my surprise, was sitting on the couch, smiling welcomingly at us; he was rarely home. Esme, on the other hand, stood up to give Bella a hug and a soft smile, asking her if she wanted something to drink. Jasper and Emmett just grunted in recognition and Rosalie looked up, nodded, and continued reading.

I cleared my throat and watched as Bella sat next to Alice on the foot of the couch, Alice bouncing happily as Bella looked at her disbelievingly. I, myself never understood how she can stay that energetic all the time. Carlisle and Esme turned their attention to me and Rosalie looked up to abandon her magazine, smelling the faint scent of blood.

Emmett and Jasper were still preoccupied.

Esme growled softly, (as she always had a soft spot for me) and said, "Jasper, Emmett, Edward is about to say something."

"He can wait," Jasper said, growling as Emmett's character overtook his. Alice quickly got up and unplugged the game and Emmett growled at her, causing Jasper to growl at him.

"Children!" Carlisle warned, as Bella stared wide eyed at the three of them. Her heartbeat sped up, so I resorted to comforting and soothing her. Rosalie rolled her eyes but continued to watch, eying the bag carefully.

Emmett and Jasper grumbled and complained, glaring at me. Esme pulled Bella away, telling her that it's okay and she should calm down. Bella, out of embarrassment, blushed and apologized.

"Bella-ella!" Emmett yelled, hugging Bella tightly. I growled and Esme, in her thoughts, reprimanded me.

"Sorry," I said to her and she smiled understandingly. I turned back to my family and blocked out their thoughts. Alice resumed bouncing, though I doubt she actually stopped. "Anyway, you guys must be wondering why I interrupted you."

"Like hell," Emmett growled. Esme shushed him, and scolded him of cursing. Jasper sniggered.

"Just spit it out, Edward."

"Alright," I said, taking the Tupperware container out and taking the lid off. "I present to you… blood pops."

Emmett's eyes widened as he took in the small treats. "Blood pops?" He repeated incredulously.

I nodded. "Because they don't make blood flavoured ice cream."

His face split in a grin and he took one quickly, popping it in his mouth. He moaned. "Ooh. This is so good. Grizzly flavor." He grabbed another one and offered it to Rosalie, who just raised her eyebrow and took it unenthusiastically. "Oh, Rosie," he said, laughing, "it's really good."

Bella just stared the small cubes with her nose covered. I placed the container on the table and walked towards her, taking her hand away and kissing her forhead. I smiled, took one, and told Emmett, "Bella taught me how to do it."

Emmett grinned and hugged a blushing Bella again. "Thank you, Belly!" he yelled.

Bella blushed even more and grinned. "You're welcome?"

He turned to me and grinned again. "I so owe you one, Eddie."

I shrugged. "Don't mention it. Just don't call me Eddie."

Alice took one and licked it. "It's good…" she said, and she put it in her mouth, taking the container and offering it to Carlisle and Esme, who both took one each, smiling happily at me.

Rosalie nodded in agreement, and Jasper hesitantly took one, licking it once and popping it in his mouth. "It is good," he said, nodding. "You should try making other flavors, Edward."

Emmett put the lid back on and hugged the container to his chest. "Mine!" He growled playfully and Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband, still sucking on her blood pop.

Alice shook her head at his immaturity. _Typical Emmett._

Emmett turned to me then and grinned devilishly. "Hey, Edward," he started, approaching me still hugging the container to his chest. He certainly looked like some kind of mad man. "Do you think we can make more and sell them to other vampires? Like… The Cullen Cream Company or something."

Bella giggled at the ridiculous idea. Most of my family sniggered at Emmett's thinking. I guess I should have expected that.

"Emmett," Carlisle started, smiling apologetically at Emmett, "aside from us and Tanya's coven, who else feeds on animal blood? Besides that, I don't think these blood pops Edward made have cream on them, so you could cross the cream bit on your Cullen Cream Company." Carlisle grinned.

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms, not giving up just yet. Goodness, he was determined, I'll give him that.

"Well," he started again, but Alice stopped him with a sound, "No, Emmett."

"What is it?" Esme asked, still sucking her blood pop. She tilted her head at Alice and then at Emmett.

"Hmph, Alice. You are sooo a buzz kill," Emmett complained, "We can just steal blood from the hospital and blood drives!" He continued, crossing his arms over his chest. Bella started to laugh silently at the corner at Emmett's display of immaturity, and Jasper was slowly grinning, possibly because of Bella's somewhat contagious glee. Alice began to giggle as well as she watched Jasper and Bella, and Rosalie just raised an eyebrow at them. Esme looked worried and Carlisle just smiled a laid back smile, not worried at all. Emmett just frowned at them, knowing they were laughing at his expense. He gave another loud "humph" at them and looked away, like a child throwing a tantrum.

"Children!" Esme reprimanded quietly. "Let Emmett share his idea," she continued kindly, smiling at Emmett. Jasper immediately sent calming waves around the room, and everyone stopped laughing.

"Thanks," Emmett muttered, before he clapped his hands. "Okay. My other idea is that we ask them to bring their own blood in and we'll turn it into blood pops!"

I raised an eyebrow at him. _Where the hell do these ideas come from?_ In my head, I tried to imagine Victoria or Aro coming to us just to ask us to freeze the blood they've got. I chuckled and Emmett glared at me, giving me a very naked picture of Rosalie. "Ahh!" I shrieked, closing my eyes. I wish it would help, but he continued thinking it, grinning triumphantly. I turned to Rosalie, "Can you tell your husband to quit sending me naked pictures of you via infrared? It's getting annoying."

Rosalie growled and glared at her husband and he stopped quickly, muttering a silent apology. His head bowed down for a minute before it snapped up again. "I have another one!"

"What is it?" Bella asked, genuinely interested. Emmett is probably amusing her.

"Well, we can hunt the animals down and mix their blood up!" He said. "You know? For a more… diverse range of flavours."

"And who do we sell it to?" Rosalie asked, her eyebrow still raised. I think it will probably stay that way.

"Tanya's coven! And the Volturi!"

Bella frowned. "Who are the—"

"Nobodies," Alice countered, waving her hands at her. "Other random vampires Emmett remembered."

I know my love didn't believe her but she didn't say anything. Emmett clapped his hands again and cringed as Alice glared at him when Bella wasn't looking. As quickly as he can, he wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulder, leading her outside. "So, Bella," I heard him say, distracting her from pondering over the Volturi. "How do you feel about being business partners?"

I shook my head as I listened to Bella's tinkling laughter.

_Typical Emmett._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Well, there you go. Did you like it? Or not? Hmm... any areas I can improve on? I really would like all the help I can get!

Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
